<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Second Chance? by SamGoesBam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290065">A Second Chance?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamGoesBam/pseuds/SamGoesBam'>SamGoesBam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Jessica Moore Lives, Protective Dean Winchester, Second Chances, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamGoesBam/pseuds/SamGoesBam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a casual day for the Winchesters. For once they were going to have some plain family time and play an intense game of mousetrap. It was going well until Sam received an unexpected call.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Take note that this story is placed during season 14 after they got Dean back from Michael, and I decided to have Sam secretly manage to rebuild the colt, but there isn't much detail on that. This is also my first fanfic so please leave some feedback so I can improve for future stories. Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s late afternoon when the Winchesters are sitting at a table in the bunker. Dean has finally managed to set up a game of ‘Mousetrap’. There are no cases, no omens, it’s a placid day. As Dean is celebrating his accomplishment, Mary is walking out with some snacks. There’s beer, pie, fries, and wings, all of which were almost gone as soon as they were put on the table. After sitting and watching for a while, Jack was visibly bewildered.</p><p>	“I don’t understand this game…” He said.</p><p>	“Me neither… just go with it,” Cas piped in. Jack nodded reluctantly and fiddled with a piece of cardboard cheese. </p><p>	“It’s a game of skill and strategy, difficult to master, unless you’re me,” Dean said with a cocky smirk. </p><p>	“It’s a game of chance,” Sam insisted. </p><p>	“Wrong, I have never lost a game of Mousetrap. Ever.”</p><p>	“You’ve never successfully set up the game until now." Dean made a childish face,</p><p>	“I’m starting," he said. Sam shook his head and chuckled along with Mary. Then he felt a buzzing in his side pocket. Sam pulled out his phone and didn’t recognize the number calling but he picked up anyway. </p><p>	“Hello?”</p><p>	“Sam Winchester,” a raspy voice answered.</p><p>	“Who is this?” the rest of the group looked up at Sam curiously. </p><p>	“Oh come on Sam, don’t remember your old pal from down below?” Sam took a few seconds to think and shifted his gaze to Dean. He held up a finger and got up calmly. He then walked a little quicker than normally around the corner into the hallway. </p><p>	“Azazel," Sam somewhat growled. </p><p>	“Clever man," the demon hadn’t expected Sam to recognize his voice.</p><p>	“How are you alive?”</p><p>	“Oh, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you."</p><p>	“Try me,”</p><p>	“Nope,” Azazel said abruptly, snootily even.</p><p>	“I'm going to hang up, and then I'm gonna come gank your sorry ass." Sam was able to start tracking the call. </p><p>	“Now Sam, there’s a reason I’m calling you." Sam scoffed, finding it strange that he used a phone to contact him.</p><p>	“Spit it out, I’m losing my patience.”</p><p>	“I’ve got an enemy to get rid of… and I need something of yours. Don’t worry, I fully intend to give it back.”</p><p>	“Who do you hate enough to come to me for help, and what makes you think I’d let you roam around alive afterward?”</p><p>	“Well, I expect to be staying in hell for the rest of eternity when this is all over. By choice of course."</p><p>	“Really?” Sam asked flatly, “And your ‘enemy’? Who is it?”</p><p>	“None of your concern,” spat Azazel defensively. </p><p>	“Like hell it isn’t. If I don’t know who I’m helping you murder, there’s no deal.”</p><p>	“Oh so you’ll help if you know who I’m going after, is that it?”</p><p>	“That’s not what- this isn’t worth my time,”</p><p>	“Sam! Sam.” Azazel sounded desperate to stop Sam from leaving the call. He needed this, Sam was in control, “It’s Alistair,” he said, a touch of amusement in his voice. Sam felt the hairs on the back of his head stand up. He’s alive too? Now he really can’t tell Dean… too many bad memories to bring back. He’d developed such a hatred for Alistair, for what he’d done to Dean in hell… and out of hell for that matter. Why was Azazel fighting Alistair either way? They were technically on the same side… Sam wasn’t even sure how they knew each other. </p><p>	“Why are you trying to kill him? And how the hell is alive? How are either of you alive?” Just before Azazel could answer Dean came around the corner. </p><p>	“Sam, who is it?” Taken a little by surprise Sam fumbled with the phone. </p><p>	“Just uh, an old friend, believe it or not…”</p><p>	“From Stanford? How’d they find your number?”</p><p>	“Yeah… I was just gonna ask that. I'll be there in a bit." Dean was suspicious but he let it go.</p><p>	“Well, we’re gonna start without you." Sam nodded and Dean slid back around the corner again. Sam held the phone back up to his ear.</p><p>	“Just tell me what you want and what’s in it for me,” he grunted.</p><p>	“Give me your word you’ll abide by my rules first.”</p><p>	“Eat me.” Sam was about to hang up when he just barely heard Azazel say it.</p><p>	“You remember Jessica, Sam?” slowly he brought the phone to his ear yet again, “I have her being held somewhere, alive and… somewhat healthy. You can get her back for just a tiny little price.” Sam felt weak. He thought he’d moved on from Jessica, but hearing that he could see her alive again after all of these years made him feel heavy with guilt. He always told Dean he still thought about Jessica, but he never realized just how much it continued to affect him. </p><p>	“What’s the price? My soul?” Sam mocked.</p><p>	“Boring! Sammy c’mon, that’s so fourteen years ago.”</p><p>	“Then what?”</p><p>	“I want the colt.”</p><p>	“The gun? We don’t have it anymore.”</p><p>	“Oh yes, you do. I know you’ve rebuilt it. Don’t try to get out of this, I’m well informed”. </p><p>	“So, the colt for Jessica… and you’ll kill Alistair and stay in hell?” </p><p>	“Yes, sounds too good to be true doesn’t it?” Azazel cackled.</p><p>	“Somethin’ like that… where do we meet?”</p><p>	“I’ll text you the address. See you soon, Winchester”. There was a beep concluding the call. He didn’t even get a chance to find out how the demons were alive. Sam felt even weaker, a shiver ran through his body and he shoved the phone back into his pocket. He swiftly made his way through the hallways to his room, but Dean noticed as he rushed by and followed.</p><p>	“I thought you said you were coming back, what’re you doing?”</p><p>	“Oh, yeah, I’m going to meet up with my friend,” Sam said while packing a bag.</p><p>	“You’re taking an angel blade to go meet a friend?” Dean took the blade out of Sam’s bag and held it up to his face.</p><p>	“Can never be too careful."</p><p>	“Doesn’t this seem kinda weird to you? I mean… this is probably a case sort of thing, maybe I should come." Dean said. Sam froze for a second.</p><p>	“No. Don’t come, I’m being careful."</p><p>	“Yeah well, I don’t like it. This is completely out of the blue, and short notice.”</p><p>	“Okay well, it’s not a problem because I’ll only be gone a little while."</p><p>	“You’ll call if there’s any trouble?”</p><p>	“Always," Sam insisted. Dean hesitated before walking out but finally, he did. Sam got back to packing. Salt, ammunition, iron, holy water, anything he could think of that might help keep him safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam got the address from Azazel and nearly choked on the air when he read it. The house where Jess died. He knew it had been rebuilt and fixed up, but he never wanted to go back, not there. </p><p>	“Damn you,” he grumbled as he slammed the impala’s door closed. He felt an ounce of regret, he did after all, lie to his brother about something pretty serious. Though, it was also extremely personal to Sam.</p><p>	Waves of paranoia started crashing over Sam. Was he being followed? Does Dean know? Is Azazel luring him into a trap? Alistair’s back? Soon enough Sam started hyperventilating. He slowed his driving to the speed limit for a minute so he could focus on his breathing. Calming down was proving to be difficult, so he decided to convert his anxiety into adrenaline and drove recklessly fast despite his shaking hands. </p><p>	Sam started recognizing parts of where he was driving. He drove past Stanford. A creeping sense of numbness took over Sam. He still wondered what would have happened if he didn’t go with Dean that night. </p><p>	“Dad’s on a hunting trip… and he hasn’t been home in a few days,” is what Dean had said. The simple sentence that started the next fourteen years of apocalypses and wars. Battles he wouldn’t have had to fight if he just stayed with Jess, and in Stanford. He’s so damn glad he went with Dean, even after all of the torture, loss, guilt, all of the shit he went through he wouldn’t take it back. If he hadn’t fought alongside Dean… who knows how the world would be today. </p><p>	Time seemed to have passed by faster than usual and Sam was pulling up into the driveway. The car’s lights illuminated a vine-covered building. It was evident that nobody lived there, the door was ajar and one of the windows was shattered. Warily, Sam brought out his flashlight and held it crossed under his gun. The colt was safely tucked away in the side of his jacket. He slid the door open and shone the light in. The straight line of light lit up the corner of the first room. There was no furniture, and no Azazel waiting for him. Dust wafted from room to room, and Sam was getting more anxious by the second. He searched each room quickly and dreaded going into the bedroom where… it happened. </p><p>	After walking up the stairs, Sam found himself standing directly in front of the bedroom door. He took a second before he twisted the knob and tapped the door open. Sam nearly jumped when he saw Jess tied up in a chair. Legs chained, arms pinned, gagged. He still couldn’t believe she was really there. </p><p>	“J-Jessica,” Sam quietly rushed over to her, physically unable to make eye contact due to what? Embarrassment, shame, guilt? He removed the gag from her mouth and noticed for the first time a stream of tears running down her face.</p><p>	“I’m so, so sorry… I-”, he hated himself for getting her into this. Not just being Azazel’s bargaining piece, but everything. He could have left her alone that first night they met, she’d never have been hurt. </p><p>	“It’s okay,” Jess choked out through a sob. Sam’s shaky hands fumbled with the lock on the chains around Jess’s ankles. Sam managed to glance up quickly at Jess, only to see her staring wide-eyed at the corner of the room. For some reason, the words wouldn’t leave her mouth. Sam turned to see what she was so afraid of. Goosebumps crawled up his arms while he stared into daunting yellow eyes. </p><p>	“Hiya Sam,” Azazel stepped into the dim light provided by the moon.</p><p>	“Gimme the key for the chains,” Sam demanded, a newfound fury rising inside of him. </p><p>	“The colt first,”</p><p>	“Right, that’s gonna happen,”</p><p>	“No games,” Azazel held a hand up, “A flick of the wrist and Jess goes back upstairs… or, maybe we ought to spice it up a bit and send her downstairs.” If he were in a cartoon there’d be steam coming out Sam’s ears, he was not in the mood for Azazel’s bullshit. Sam thought about pulling the gun out, just shooting him and getting Jess, they could deal with Alistair later. Then he thought about it again, Azazel might stick to his deal, then he and Alistair are no longer a problem… </p><p>	“Alright, ok, put your hand down,” Sam pulled the colt out of his jacket, dropped it on the ground and kicked it to Azazel.</p><p>	“Keys, now!” Sam had the holy water at the ready, along with an angel blade tucked away.</p><p>	“Sam, I’m not that stupid. There aren’t any bullets in this gun,” Azazel said spinning the colt on his finger.</p><p>	“I'll give you five seconds to give me the bullets, oh, and… maybe drop the holy water?” Now Sam was worried, but he didn’t show it. He put the flask of holy water in his back pocket again.</p><p>	“You’re gonna give me the damn keys, then I'll toss you the bullets. That’s how this is gonna work." Azazel lost his childish grin, he was no longer in the taunting mood. He flicked his wrist towards the closet. An explosion of orange tails of flame burst from the wooden doors, swallowing the whole room. It covered the window and was soon to block the door. </p><p>	“I’d hurry it up, Sam. Last chance!” Azazel bellowed. Sam waited too long to react for the demon’s liking, he flicked his wrist again and a roar shook the building. More flames started forming, smoke burned Sam’s eyes and made it hard to see. He didn’t have time to be careful anymore, he shot at the chain lock twice and managed to break it off. </p><p>	“Sam! Look up!" Jess screeched a little too late. A pile of wood and Debris licked with fire toppled onto Sam. His vision went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam came too with a pounding head and a muffled ringing in his head. No, not ringing, screams.</p><p>	“Jess-” he croaked, throat raw from exposure to the smoke. Jess was wailing and thrashing, pinned under a pile of wreckage. She was being burned. Sam managed to crawl out from under the pile of heavy wood on top of him, ignoring the ache in his chest and burns to his skin. He started lifting wood and rubble off of Jess as quickly as he could manage.</p><p>“Face! My face Sam please!” She had flames snaking their way from the side of her neck up to her eyebrow. Instinctively Sam went for his flask of holy water and splashed it on her. When he finally got her free he saw a gash in her leg and side, bleeding heavily. </p><p>“It’s okay, it’ll be fine, we gotta move to the door-” Sam started, only he didn’t see the door anymore. The only spot that wasn’t covered in fire was where the two were standing.<br/>A small part of the window was showing. Sam put Jessica’s arm over his shoulders and helped her limp across the room.</p><p>“We’re gonna have to jump,” Sam yelled over the roaring fire.</p><p>“We’re on the second floor!”</p><p>“It’s the only-” Sam was cut off when Jess went flying from his grasp and crashed into the far wall.</p><p>“Jess!” He looked around frantically for whatever just did that, “Azazel?! Dammit."</p><p>“Wrong demon,” Alistair stood in the flame, only his shoulders and up showing, “Bye,” he said bluntly, then pushed a hand forward. Sam was launched through the wall of scorching orange and the loud crack of glass was heard, followed by a thump on the hard dirt two stories below. Sam heard a high-pitched scream before he hit the ground, then all went black again. </p><p>***</p><p>Sam’s eyes fluttered open just in time to see a pair of legs running towards him. Whoever it was was holding a gun as they ran. “Dean?” Sam groaned, half in pain, half in relief that he was here. Dean dropped to his knees next to Sam and stared up at the burning house for a second.</p><p>“Hey, Sam? You with me?” He asked rolling Sam onto his back a bit more. </p><p>“Jessica- Jess is still in there!” Sam pushed his brother away and dizzily got up, “I gotta get back in-” he coughed, again and again. Dean was able to get a hold of Sam and wrap his arms around him. Sam fought against his brother, but he was too weak to even make it a challenge. Dean spun him around so he was pushing Sam away instead of pulling him.</p><p>“Sam come on! That’s suicide!”</p><p>“I don’t care! I don’t give a damn!” he started getting too aggressive, trying to get his arms out to punch. </p><p>“Sam! Stop it. Just stop!” Dean took Sam down, he had him pinned on the ground. “Listen! Cass went in to see if… we’ll just have to wait, but there is no way in hell you’re going back in there!” Dean was pushing against Sam’s biceps, using his body weight to keep him in place. “Understand?” Sam nodded sourly, tears starting to blur his vision even more. </p><p>Dean started looking over his brother, his heart ached for him. He trusted Sam enough to let go of him. Sam had burns and cuts everywhere. Dean was surprised Sam was even conscious, though he could tell he was losing him. </p><p>“That’s definitely a concussion,” Dean confirmed while he felt a huge patch of hot blood in Sam’s matted hair. Sam grunted and closed his eyes, every moment took so much effort to stay awake for him. “Hey now, none of that. Stay awake as long as you can,” Dean tapped his brothers cheeked, making Sam wrench his eyes open. </p><p>Dean reached into his pocket to grab his phone. He dialed 911, but Sam grabbed it away from him.</p><p>“Not… smart Dean,”</p><p>“Yeah well we make exceptions to the ‘no hospital rule’ when it’s this bad,” he realized that the cops were gonna show up anyways, one of the neighbors must have called this in by now. Debris was still falling off of the house, Dean decided to drag Sam back a couple of meters.</p><p>“Oww…”</p><p>“Sorry, Sam.”</p><p>“S’okay…” Sam was obviously having trouble staying awake and aware. Dean knew he was having trouble breathing, he could hear the wheezing, even if it was soft.</p><p>“Sam, I’m gonna lift you up so you can sit, you’ll breathe better." All he got in reply was a huff. As Dean lifted Sam by the shoulders he saw Castiel stumbling out of the house. Trench coat charred, and Jessica in his arms. There was nothing around to sit Sam against, so he used himself. Sam leaned up against his brother, fully passed out now. Dean put an arm across his chest to keep him upright. He monitored his breathing carefully. </p><p>Cass made it over and lowered Jess down. He laid her out next to Sam and Dean.</p><p>“Dean… she’s barely alive. I can try and heal her but… I don’t know if…”</p><p>“It’s okay, just try and do it quickly”. Dean said somberly. Cass held his hand out and hovered it above Jessica. He moved it up and down from head to toe. His eyes glowed with blue brilliance, and his hand emanated a white light. None of Jess’ burns went away, but Cass seemed pleased with what he'd done.</p><p>“She’ll be fine if she gets real medical attention.”</p><p>“You all burnt out now?”, Cass nodded. That means Sam will have to get through this one on his own.</p><p>“Is Sam going to the Hospital?” There was a long pause as Dean decided whether he thought he could take care of Sam on his own or not.</p><p>“No… I’ll speed him back to the bunker now,” sirens blared in the distance. Dean wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist. He made sure Sam’s arm was securely around his shoulders, and he half dragged half carried his brother to the impala.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean really did speed too. Went twenty-five over the limit. Sam was bleeding and bruised laying down in the back seat. </p><p>“Dammit Sam… what’d you get yourself into?” Dean couldn’t decide if he was furious or just plain relieved that he found Sam. Dean’s eyes widened. “Jessica? Jessica Moore?” It started to really hit him now, he didn’t even think twice about it... </p><p>The car skidded to a stop in front of the bunker. Dean was out and around to Sam’s side in seconds. </p><p>“Dea-” Sam started, but his voice cracked and he started coughing and wincing in pain from his ribs. Dean put a little pressure on Sam’s chest to ease the soreness while he coughed.</p><p>“Don’t use up too much energy, don’t want you passing out on me every five seconds,” Dean helped his brother out of the car and got back to the half carry half drag technique. Sam’s knees buckled a few times, but they finally managed to get to the med room where Dean propped Sam up on a comfy, white, bed. Sam’s blood-stained patterns all over the fabric.</p><p>“Let’s look at that head first…” Sam was too exhausted to protest anything Dean did. He cleaned the blood off and did what he could to patch it up, knowing that Sam was gonna have one hell of a headache. The ribs were the next big thing. Not wanting to move Sam more then he had to, he cut off the shirt he was wearing. Underneath there were ginormous splotches of purple and black scattered around Sam’s chest. </p><p>“Damn Sam…” It took Dean a solid fifteen minutes to wrap Sam’s ribs in bandages. Sam was coming in and out of consciousness, flinching with every touch to his ribs. To Dean’s relief, Sam Eventually his breath started hitching, and Dean had to put an oxygen mask on him. He thought about hooking up an IV too but held off.</p><p>“I'm gonna kick your ass when you wake up…” Dean murmured, his phone started buzzing in his coat pocket. The name on the screen read “Cass” and Dean was eager to hear what the news was regarding Jess.</p><p>“Dean?”</p><p>“How is she?”</p><p>“Not good… but stable. The doctors say there’s a good chance she’ll be okay,”</p><p>“But a chance she won't?” a moment of silence ensued. Dean sighed and rubbed his face resting his hand over his mouth for a bit.</p><p>“Should I stay here with her?” Cass asked, breaking the uncomfortable quiet. </p><p>“No… I’ll call someone, a relative, friend, someone. You come back here for now”. Cass nodded even though Dean couldn’t see it, and hung up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean sat next to Sam’s bed in anticipation. He was shaky and tense until he saw his brother's eyes flutter open. </p><p>	“Sam?” He got a grunt in response. Dean gave his brother a few minutes to adjust and sit up. There was a long moment of staring between them.</p><p>	“I can explain,” Sam finally said.</p><p>	“I hope so. You should have told me, Sam. I mean… Jessica?”</p><p>	“I know, I know but Azazel said-”</p><p>	“Azazel? What the hell Sam?” Dean interrupted. Sam couldn’t tell if his brother was really mad, or just more worried than before.</p><p>	“He wanted to make a deal for the colt.”</p><p>	“You mean the broken one, the one we don’t have?”</p><p>	“I mean the one I rebuilt…”</p><p>	“You- well jeez Sam anything else you need to tell me?”</p><p>	“Oh, I’m just getting started here…” He could tell now, Dean was pissed.</p><p>	“Alistair was there too. The colt is gone.” Dean felt like his head was spinning. </p><p>	“Is Jess okay?!” Sam yelled, moving too suddenly for his ribs liking. Dean suddenly felt his anger melt away when he heard the tremble in Sam’s voice. That kid had been through so much in the past what? Thirty-two hours. He could get mad later. </p><p>	“Jess will be fine Sam,” Dean sat forward in his chair resting his elbows on his knees. </p><p>	“Doctors said that for sure?” Dean didn’t nod, and that’s what made Sam try and get out of bed. </p><p>	“Sam, c’mon don’t be stupid. Stay in bed.”</p><p>	“No, I’m going to see her.”</p><p>	“She’s not even awake right now, I talked to Cass a while ago.”</p><p>	“Dean, get out of my way,” Sam said trying to push Dean out of the doorway. </p><p>	“If you don’t stop, I’m going to shove this sedation needle in your neck.”</p><p>	“You can try,” Sam was furious and ready to fight to get past his brother.</p><p>	“Sam you are not going to win this fight with broken ribs and a concussion, which is only half of it, by the way,” Dean held up the needle like a sword. Sam stood and glared daggers at his brother, but he stood down and flopped onto the bed with a wheeze. </p><p>	“Please just let me know when… if she wakes up.”</p><p>	“I will, but for now you should just sleep. I’ll let you explain what happened some other time. We’ll deal with Alistair and Azazel later”. Sam tried to nod but was already half passed out. Dean rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket over his brother, then he sat back in his chair and waited. His mind ran wild and his heart raced when it finally hit him that Alistair was back. His torturer… and teacher in hell was back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>